Halte
by AIRINE6158
Summary: Kyuhyun yang penasaran siapa pengirim kartu misterius itu kepadanya.


Title: Halte.

Main cast:Kyuhyun,Yesung.

Other cast:Muncul seiring cerita

Rate:T

Genre:Drama

Summary: Kyuhyun yang penasaran siapa pengirim kartu misterius itu kepadanya.

Tenang dan dan terlalu tenang!Perasaan yang mampu menjelaskan suasana dekat halte bus berhampiran rumah Kyuhyun setiap sore.

Kyuhyun duduk sendirian dihalte bus hampir setiap hari.

Jam di tangan Kyuhyun tunjukkan pukul 6:40 am.

Waktu yang biasa bagi mahasiswa seperti Kyuhyun menunggu bus dihalte.

Kyuhyun memandang ke kiri dan sesuatu yang bakal tiba.

Biasanya bus akan tiba setengah jam bus yang ditunggu Kyuhyun.

Lagi sepuluh menit tidak bisa sendirian menunggu bus tiba. Seperti yang telahdijangkakan,hati Kyuhyun mula berdebar. Jantungnya berdegup laju.

Keringat dingin turun dari dahinya meskipun angin dingin diwaktu pagi menemani sesiapa saja yang menikmatinya.

Terlihat dari jauh seorang namja manis berpakaian kemeja putih dan berseluar hitam menuju halte bus.

Kyuhyun yang menyedari namja itu telah hampir terus mengatur dirinya. Duduknya juga dirapikan kembali.

Sebaik saja namja manis itu tiba,Kyuhyun kembali bertindak seperti tidak ada apa yang terjadi.

Kyuhyun berpura-pura membaca buku pelajaran fisika yang dikeluarkan dari tas sekolahnya.

Namja itu duduk tidaklah terlalu jauh daripada harum bau vanilla parfum yang dikenakan oleh namja manis itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri memerhatikan namja manis itu.

Namja itu beralih memandang biji mata Kyuhyun. Jantungnya seperti ditabrak oleh benda keras.

Secepat kilat ia menggerakkan pandangannya pada buku fisika yang dipegangnya. Dahinya berkerut-kerut seakan begitu khusyuk membaca.

Bus yang dinanti akhirnya menarik nafas membiarkan namja manis itu naik dahulu kemudian barulah dia menyusul dari belakang.

Manis sungguh namja sering ia bertanya-tanya apakah namja ini seorang yeoja atau seorang namja.

Risik punya risik rupa-rupanya dia memang seorang namja bila terdengar suara dia mengucapkan selamat pagi pada sopir bus yang sering ia tersenyum kembali.

Tibalah Kyuhyun dihentian bus yang berdekatan dengan akan turun sambil anak matanya menjeling ke arah namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun tak sabar menunggu pagi berikutnya. Bagaikan satu pembakar semangat untuk Kyuhyun meneruskan harinya sebagai seorang siswa tingkat enam.

Kyuhyun terus susuri jalan yang menuju ke sekolah. Riuh-rendah kedengaran bunyi tapak kaki siswa berjalan masuk ke kelas pembelajaran hampir bermula.

Kyuhyun sedang rancak berbual dengan teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terdengar Ryeowook memanggilnya dari depan kelas.

Ryeowook mengangkat alis sambil menunjukkan kartu amplop mengangguk kemudian beredar dari tempat duduknya menuju ke luar kelas.

"Siapa yang bagi kartu ni kat aku?"Kyuhyun bertanya.

"La, kan aku dah kata, aku tak boleh bagitau pun pengagum , itu harus menjadi rahasia."Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Ah,suka hati pulak aku nak paksa kau beritahu aku,".

"_Come on, patient._Nanti kau akan tahu jugak siapa dia."

Kyuhyun mula pusing memikirkan kartu diterima dari seseorang yang tidak diketahui.

Lebih tepat lagi,peminat Kyuhyun memikirkan siapa orangnya.

Kata-kata yang ditulis dalam kartu itu sangat dan cukup lirik lagu yang berirama.

Pastinya seseorang ini memiliki jiwa yang cukup tenang dan kah dia?Menurut Ryeowook, orang ini rapat dengan dirinya.

Tapi Wookie hanya ada seorang ada hyung atau adik lagi,orang ini juga adalah orang yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

Dekat? Kyuhyun memandang ke arah kursi Lee Sungmin bermain mata dengannya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis membalas jelingan terus berpaling ke tempat lain.

Sungmin?Mungkinkah dia?Sungmin pun agak rapat dengan orang dalam kelas ni tau yang dua tiga menjak ni Sungmin telah menunjukkan minat pada Kyuhyun.

Tak lupa jugak Sungmin memang terkenal dengan bakatnya menulis ,jika dilihat pada sikap Sungmin,dia bukanlah seorang yang akan berselindung disebalik tiang untuk memerhatikan seseorang.

Sungmin lebih berani bertindak dalam mendapatkan apa yang ia mungkin Sungmin adalah penggemar misterinya.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin ini Sungmin mengenyitkan matanya kearah terkejut dengan tindakan spontan Sungmin.

Hmm,barangkali dia!Agaknyalah!

Sebelum keluar dari pagar sekolah,Kyuhyun menyerahkan buku nota Pengajian Am kepada Changmin.

Katanya ingin meminjam selama ke Changmin hendak menyelesaikan catatan itu dalam satu hari?

Baru kelam kabut semua orang bila Kangin seongsangnim meminta buku nota itu diserahkan besok hari untuk inspeksi .

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Kangin seongsangnim yang terkenal dengan sikap bengisnya dan kehebatannya dalam memerahkan tangan dan memekakkan telinga siswa dengan volume suaranya apabila marah.

Setelah tiba di rumah, Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya didepan pintu dan appanya belum pulang.

Penat lelah disekolah pastinya akan bersambung akan memasak sendiri, mengemas rumah serta melakukan beberapa pekerjaan rumah lain.

Tak lupa juga mengurus keponakannya, Lee Taemin yang akan datang beberapa waktu saja.

"Hyung!Hyung!Hyung!"kedengaran suara nyaring Taemin memanggil dari depan rumah.

Kelihatan keponakannya memegang tas hitam dan wajahnya kelelahan.

"Ha,baru sampai?Ahra nunna mana?"Kyuhyun mengambil tas tangan Taemin.

Taemin terus membuka sepatu dan berlari masuk duduk diatas sofa .

"Umma nak ada _meeting_.Umma bilang dia ambik tengah malam karena ada makan malam."Termengah-mengah siswa derajat empat itu bersuara.

"Ha,satu lagi!Kawan hyung nama Yesung kirim salam dekat hyung,"

"Yesung?Yesung mana pulak ni?" Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk kepala.

" bilang dia kawan hyung masa sekolah dia dekat The Mall yang kenal tolong sampaikan je."

Yesung?Oh ye!Baru Kyuhyun masa disekolah dasar benar tidak berjumpa.

Bukan dia lagi teman masa disekolah dasar yang gagal berpindah sekolah asrama penuh masa berada di Tingkat Satu.

Yesung?Namja manis yang pernah menjadi bahan usikan Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya selama sekolah dasar.

Dengan perwatakannya yang pendiam serta suka menyendiri,Yesung akan diganggu dan seringkali tas sekolahnya disembunyikan dimana-mana.

Yesung akan menjerit dan kadangkala sampai itu barulah Kyuhyun akan mengembalikan semula tas sekolahnya sambil meminta maaf.

Lucu bikinnya terangkai wajah Yesung apabila pada menangis sehingga matanya menjadi kecil. Kyuhyun tersenyum menghidupkan kembali saat itu.

Bagaimanalah agaknya dia sekarang?Sudah pasti dia masih lagi kecewa dengan sikap aku dulu.

Kyuhyun menemani Taemin menonton acara animasi setelah mereka berdua selesai makan siang.

Hanset Kyuhyun mencapainya lalu nama Sungmin terpapar pada layar. Kyuhyun menjawab panggilan itu.

"Awak main sepak bola tak petang ni?"tanya Sungmin.

"Tak tahulah saya pun macam kurang sihat je."jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oh,ye ke?Alah,mesti bosan petang begitu,saya pun tak ada moodlah nak main sepak bola petang ni."

"Kenapa pulak?"Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Yelah,awak tak ada,tak seronok pulak rasanya."Kedengaran Sungmin tertawa.

Meremang juga Kyuhyun ketika chatting dengan Sungmin. Namja uke pintar berbicara membuatkan setiap namja yang berstatus seme akan tertarik dengannya.

Sebaik saja Sungmin mengakhiri percakapan dengan Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun terus memikirkan penggemar misterinya itu.

Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa kartu yang disampaikan melalui Kyuhyun suka benar dengan hasil tulisan seseorang ni.

Kata-katanya bukanlah kata-kata yang semata hasil tulisannya untuk seseorang yang istimewa,tetapi kata-kata semangat yang bermakna.

_Waktu tidak pernah bertanya_

_Tidak sekali banding _

_Hanya membantu_

_Yang direncanakan dalam mimpi _

_Memberi petunjuk_

_Tentang takdir yang ditentukan _

_Masa depan _

_Tergantung pada waktu sekarang _

_Yang ditentukan oleh masa lalu_

Oh, indah sekali kata-katanya!Seindah wajah namja yang sering kutemui pula kehalusan wajah manis namja dihalte bus itu.

Alangkah baiknya jika setiap puisi ini adalah karya namja manis yang keluar dari mulutnya pasti enak didengar walaupun belum pernah sekali Kyuhyun mendengar suaranya.

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa Kyuhyun memandang kiri dan dia!Dia dah datang!Debaran mula ini buku teks Biologi pula yang menjadi bahan bacaan dihalte itu.

Namja manis itu telah mengambil tempat duduk berhampiran mula mengamati wajah namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun sangat menyukai melihat reaksi wajah namja manis itu menunggu bus,atau ketika berada diatas bus,namja manis itu gemar termenung.

Kadang-kadang Kyuhyun melihat namja manis itu tersenyum -kadang namja manis itu tiba-tiba sedih.

Kakinya jugak sering -kadang laju, kadang-kadang itu akan berhenti apabila bus tiba dihentian sekolah Kyuhyun.

Bukankah baik jika aku dapat bawa namja manis ini sekali semasa aku belajar?Ah,belajar Kyuhyun!Apa yang kau fikir ni?Ternyata angauku ini tidak tersembuhkan!

Hari ini tiada pulak kartu yang Kyuhyun bertanya pada Wookie,Wookie katakan yang penggemar misterinya telah pun kirimkan sesuatu kepada Kyuhyun.

Tapi dia tidak yakin apakah Kyuhyun telah meerima atau mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun mengambil kursi,Sungmin datang duduk disampingnya.

Sungmin mula mengukir senyuman manja serta dagunya diletak atas kedua tangannya yang dilipat.

Berderau darah Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin sedekat jugak dia ni!Ryeowook dari jauh hanya tertawa kecil melihat gelagat Kyuhyun yang malu-malu kucing.

"Hari ini ada _mood_,tak?"Sungmin mulai berbicara.

"Ha?Eh,perli ke?"

"Bukannya untuk memastikan. Jika saya salah saya bicara,awak marah saya pulak."

"Tak okey apa nak ditakutkan kalau saya marah."

Changmin dan teman-temannya dari tadi menunjukkan reaksi ,mereka cemburu!Apa yang mereka cemburukan?

Aku tidak pernah pun berfikir untuk mempertimbangkan Sungmin lebih sebagai lebih senang dan nyaman berteman dengan Sungmin,sama seperti Ryeowook.

Hatiku telah terpaut pada namja manis di halte. Kerinduan kembali ada di dalam hati Kyuhyun kepada namja manis itu yang mungkin tidak berbeda dengan Sungmin dalam hal penampilan.

Melihat namja manis dihalte itu adalah rutinitas sehari-hari yang sangat Kyuhyun lebih suka.

Merasa tidak sabar menunggu namja manis muncul setiap pagi adalah suatu kesenangan.

"Kyu-ah,Kyu!"Lembut suara Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun.

Aku termenung rupanya. Menular mungkin dengan namja manis dihalte itu.

"Awak mengelamun ye?Ingat dekat siapalah tu,"Sungmin menggoda sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersengih.

"Nah,ambik ni,"Sungmin menyerahkan bungkusan coklat Black Forest kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Untuk apa?"Kyuhyun berusaha mencari klarifikasi.

" nak bagi hadiah kat awak."Sungmin mengakhiri perbualannya disitu lalu beredar mengambil kursi belakang.

Kyuhyun ini kiriman yang dimaksudkan Wookie?Benarkah Sungmin penggemar misteri itu?

Aku mencoba untuk mendapatkan kepastian dari Wookie tidak memberikan meninggalkan ku dengan seribu pertanyaan.

"Alah,kau ni memang tak penyabar kata budak ni sama je macam .Nanti kau taulah siapa dia."

Hanya itu saja yang mampu Ryeowook katakan. Tentu saja itu tidak membantu Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

Aku mula memikirkannya setelah hampir lima bulan aku hanya mengawasi namja manis itu.

Lima bulan lalu namja manis itu tiba-tiba sahaja muncul dihalte bus tempat ku menunggu bus ke sekolah.

Kehadiran namja manis itu bagaikan membawa perubahan pada setiap pagiku.

Aku dan dia tidak pernah kesepian yang menemani kami berdua bersama menunggu bus dihalte itu.

Hanya kadang-kadang dia akan terlihat ini waktuku memulai langkah?

Pagi inilah pagi yang ditunggu oleh bernekad ingin menegur namja manis dihalte itu.

Cobalah yang terbaik,Kyuhyun!Aku memikirkan kembali apakah kalimat yang akan dimulakan dan dilanjutkan.

Baiklah!Inilah saatnya!Kyuhyun menoleh memandang namja manis itu.

"Annyeong haseyo…"Kyuhyun mulai berbicara sambil mempersiapkan untuk mengukir senyuman jika namja manis itu berpaling memandangnya.

Namja manis itu tidak dia tidak dengar.

"Annyeong haseyo…" Kali ini sedikit lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

Tidak jugak namja manis itu ?Dia memang sombong,ke?

"Annyeong haseyo…"Kyuhyun memperkuatkan agar namja manis itu berpaling padanya.

Kali ini namja manis itu sempat Kyuhyun membalas dengan senyuman,namja itu telah pun berpaling kearah lain.

"Wah,sombongnya!"Kyuhyun menyuarakan rasa ketidakpuasan.

Namun masih lagi namja manis itu tidak memberi sebarang respon atau reaksi kepada merasa hatinya bertambah panas.

Rasa nyesal menegur namja yang anti-sosial seperti ini.

Bunyi loceng telah menandakan waktu makan siang telah baru saja mahu menyusuri jalan keluar daripada kelas.

Perutnya berkeroncong sejak awal belajar dimulai..Dia tidak sempat bersarapan dirumah kerana terlalu berdebar.

Air dingin juga amat diperlukan bagi menyejukkan hatinya yang cukup hangat mengingatkan peristiwa awal pagi tadi.

Ah,sakit pulak hati aku!Kyuhyun mengetap gigi bila mengingatkan kembali wajah manis itu. Kalau begini,elok Sungmin dari namja halte itu.

"Kyu-ah, nak makan sorang ke?"Ryeowook menyapa Kyuhyun yang langkahnya laju dari biasa.

"Aku lepak dengan teman-teman akulah,"Kyuhyun menjawab keinginan untuk berbual dengan sesiapa pun pada hari ini.

"Eh mamat ni,okey ke?Kau tak puas hati dengan sesiapa ke?" Ryeowook mencoba untuk melunakkan hati Kyuhyun.

"Aku okey ada apa-apa ni kenapa pulak?Tak puas hati dengan aku?"

"Ewah,aku tanya baik-baik,kena sembur pulak!Ni,hah,aku nak bagi kartu kat kau."

"Dahlah. Aku tidak ingin lagi menerima kartu ke,coklat ke selagi kau tak bilang aku siapa orangnya."tegas sekali Kyuhyun bersuara.

Ryeowook berasa hairan melihat perilaku menyimpan dahulu kartu yang harus diberikan kepada Kyuhyun ke saku mantel.

Takut diberi sekarang,mahu koyak pulak kartu itu sempat tiba dikantin,mereka berdua bertabrakan dengan Sungmin dan Changmin sedang berdebat tentang sesuatu.

Niat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook untuk melintas tidak kesampaian apabila Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun serta-merta setelah menyedari Kyuhyun berhampiran.

"Ha,cuba awak tanya Kyuhyun sendiri!Saya tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa dekat dia,"Sungmin bersuara tegas memarahi Changmin.

Kyuhyun bertambah bertanya kepada Sungmin untuk mendapatkan kepastian.

Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun menjelaskan kepada Changmin bahwa selama ini dia tidak pernah mengatakan kata-kata cinta atau sayang kepada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya cuba bermesra dan hanya sekali itu saja Sungmin memberikan coklat kepada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak pernah mengungkapkan keinginan hatinya untuk menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun menjelaskan kepada Changmin seperti yang diminta oleh Sungmin.

Sebaik saja Kyuhyun menjelaskan segalanya,Changmin meminta maaf kepada menarik wajah lalu berlalu dari situ.

Changmin mengejarnya sambil mulutnya tidak henti-henti meminta terpaku berdiri memerhatikan mereka berdua berlalu dari situ.

Ryeowook yang menyadari Kyuhyun tidak begitu memahami situasi sebenar yang berlaku mengambil tindakan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Apa?Sungmin gunakan aku?"Terkejut Kyuhyun mendengar penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook.

"Iye!Selama ni yang dia mesra ngan kau tu,nak buat si Changmin tu tu pemalu sangat nak cakap dengan naik menyampah dia nampak Sungmin minat kat kau,barulah kelam kabut si Changmin tu," berkomitmen namja kecil molek itu mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Oh,selama ini yang dia bagi kartu dengan coklat tu,saja-sajalah nak menunjuk pada Changmin."

"Kartu?Eh,kartu itu bukan Sungminlah yang bagi."

"Habis tu siapa pulak?Kau ni janganlah berahsia dengan aku lagi,"Kyuhyun merayu ingin mengetahui kebenaran.

"Sabar, kau berpikir benar,mesti kau akan tahu kau ingat kembali masa lalu kau!"

**.**

**.**

Embun pagi tidak lagi sesejuk embun pagi lima bulan yang hari ini lebih menyakitkan.

Debaran bukan lagi debaran yang hangat kerana cinta,tetapi hangat kerana sakitnya hati yang tak terhingga.

Namun begitu,kenapa aku masih lagi menantinya?Hati ini bagaikan digamit rasa aku masih merindui wajah yang mengabaikan salamku?

Mengapa aku masih ingin menatap wajah yang hanya mampu menjeling membalas senyuman ku?Ah,aku bertambah bingung!

Kyuhyun menoleh ke itu telah wajahnya seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa antara mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam wajah namja itu menghentakkan kakinya seperti pula Kyuhyun melihat namja itu terlihat biasa.

Tiba-tiba namja manis itu tersenyum sadar,,Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak percaya ia akan melakukan hal ini.

"Hei,apa yang awak senyumkan hah?"Dengan nada yang tegas Kyuhyun menegur.

Bukan itu saja,dia juga menepuk kuat bahu namja manis namja manis padam wajahnya bila ditegur oleh Kyuhyun.

Untuk pertama kali Kyuhyun bisa melihat telinga namja manis itu mengenakan earphone.

Kyuhyun melihat namja itu menutup lagu yang dipasangnya menggunakan MP3 player di saku celananya.

Sekarang wajah Kyuhyun mulai merah dia tahu mengapa namja manis itu tidak mendengar suaranya kemarin.

Barulah dia mengerti arti hentakan kaki serta riak muka yang ,malunya aku!

"Maaf tak tahu awak tengah mendengarkan …"

"Tak apa mengerti."Namja itu bersuara juga akhirnya.

Untuk pertama kali Kyuhyun mendengar namja di halte itu ,namja manis itu menyebut namanya?

"Mana awak tahu nama saya Kyuhyun?"

"Saya dah agak awak tidak mengenali saya lagi, kan?Ah,bukan tak kenal,tapi tak ingat."

Puas Kyuhyun memikirkannya. Diamati wajah namja manis itu andai ia dapat memberikan itu membiarkan saja Kyuhyun mencari jawabannya.

Macam pernah dilihat wajah aku masih tidak yakin siapakah namja manis ini?

Kali ini Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menatap mata namja manis itu yang berada dihadapannya.

Mata ini pernah kulihat satu ketika dahulu!Mata kecil dan tenang ini pernah ditatapnya sebelum ini.

Adakah mata ini yang sering aku jadikan sembap kerana air mata yang mengalir disebabkan usikan ku?

"Kim Yesung?Yesung?"Kyuhyun kembali mengingati masa lalunya.

Namja manis itu mengangguk.

"Awak Yesung?Macam tak percaya je!"

"Ya,saya Yesung!Dah nak dekat lima tahun awak tak ada dekat sini,manalah awak nak ingat wajah saya."

"Macam mana awak boleh kenal saya?"

"Ryeowook yang beritahu kata ada kawan lama masa sekolah dasar dulu sekelas dengan yang tunjuk gambar sangka pulak awak biasa tunggu bus dekat sini."

"Awak memang tinggal dekat sini ke?Awak selalu ke mana tunggu bus di sini?"

"Keluarga saya baru 2 tahun berpindah ke daerah tak tahu pun awak juga tinggal bekerja sepenuh masa di The Mall Orangtua saya memiliki masalah keuangan yang menyebabkan saya harus bekerja dulu mengumpul uang sebelum kembali untuk melanjutkan belajar. "

"Awak tak khawatir ke sambung belajar lambat?"Kyuhyun bertanya.

Mereka berdua telah pun berada didalam ,mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan.

"Nak buat macam redha usaha lebih banyak membantu saya mengumpulkan menemukan kompetisi yang saya boleh bergabung bagi mendapatkan uang memang banyak beri semangat pada saya sejak dulu lagi."Yesung berbicara panjang.

Bus telah pun berhenti di destinasi ,kacau daun sahaja!Kyuhyun mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Yesung.

Benarkah ia telah terjadi?Namja manis dihalte itu adalah namja yang selama ini ku kenali tapi tidak ku sedari.

Kyuhyun mengeluh panjang. Mendesah sukacita!

Sambil berjalan menuju ke sekolah,terlintas sesuatu yang baru disedarinya sejak dia mengobrol dengan Yesung sebentar tadi.

Yesung kenal Ryeowook?Bagaimana?Ah, Kyuhyun terlupa yang Ryeowook pernah bersekolah di sekolah dasar yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

Patutlah dia cukup dekat dengan dengan Ryeowook?Tidak!Benarkah apa yang aku pikir ini?

Mungkinkah jawaban dan kepastian yang Kyuhyun perlukan dari Ryeowook sekarang terlerai?

Yesung!Yesunglah pengirim kartu ,kiriman yang dimaksudkan bukanlah kiriman barang atau sejenisnya.

Tapi salam yang disampaikan melalui adik sepupunya semasa mereka bertemu di The Mall.

Jawaban kepada masa lalu telah !Inilah masa lalu yang coba disampaikan oleh Ryeowook.

Ah,Wookie,aku dah dapat jawabannya!Kau tak boleh berahsia dengan aku lagi!Kyuhyun merasakan satu perasaan puas dan bahagia dalam hatinya.

Benar-benar tidak percaya relevansi yang ada selama , setelah korban sederhana usikanKyuhyun sekarang bertemu kembali menjadi namja manis yang ditunggu menghiasi pagi Kyuhyun.

Namja manis yang muncul dalam mimpi Kyuhyun adalah namja yang dengan sendirinya telah menjadi penggemar misterinya.

Mimpi yang pasti tidak ingin Kyuhyun akhirinya…

**~THE END~**


End file.
